


The Season For Dreaming

by HarperJean



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Shotgun Wedding, Teen Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: Natalie and Zac commiserate on her wedding night.Based on a prompt given to me by boomersoonerash!





	The Season For Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



She had no idea how everything had gone so wrong. 

She looked around hopelessly, wishing that she could partake in the champagne that everyone at the reception seemed to be guzzling. Even her underage husband. _Husband._

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Taylor, it was just...everything had happened so fast. It had all been such a whirlwind and now it was over and here she was sitting at a table at her own wedding reception instead of dancing with her friends and family. And of course there was the baby. If there wasn’t the baby, none of this would have happened. She wouldn’t be in a wedding dress married to a boy that she had a stupid crush on in high school. 

“Everyone is drunk,” a voice remarked behind her. She turned to look and saw that Zac, Taylor’s younger brother, had sat down at the table with her. She smiled sadly in his direction, trying her best to look like a blushing bride. She had put on a pretty good show for the ceremony, but now she was exhausted from faking it. 

“I’m sure you could be too, no one cares at weddings,” she said. He was only seventeen, but she was sure that the bartender would turn a blind eye since he was a groomsman. Taylor was only nineteen, after all, and he was already laughing loudly and hugging everyone in sight, alcohol loosening up is usually shy demeanor.

“Eh, I’d rather be the responsible one,” Zac said with a shrug, surveying the courtyard carefully. “Everyone is making a fool out of themselves so, I’d rather not join in.” 

“Zachary Hanson, I never thought I’d see the day when you were the mature one.” 

“Someone’s gotta be.” 

Natalie chuckled and continued to people watch. It was true, they were fools, all of them. She was sure that they were imbibing so carelessly because the whole thing was such a wreck. The wedding had been thrown together, and she was tasked with making it seem like she had wanted something simple and small. Taylor had been nowhere to be found the day before, when they were supposed to have their rehearsal, and Zac was the one who found her crying in the bathroom when they had all gathered for dinner that night, after Taylor had returned. There was an air of uncertainty and awkwardness around the whole thing. 

They spent a half hour or so sitting at the table and watching the revelry, making fun of everyone under their breath. It was more fun than she had had all day, and she was grateful for how much Zac made her laugh after hours of holding back tears. 

She had been guzzling ice water in an attempt to stay cool in the muggy June heat of Georgia. Her dress was not one for a summer wedding, but again, it was a snap decision made due to pressure and limited options. She needed something that would hide her stomach, even though it had barely started swelling. Everyone who knew she was pregnant told her she didn’t even look it, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like a whale. 

“Are you guys gonna go to a hotel or something tonight?” Zac asked, keeping his eyes on the dance floor.

“What do you mean?” 

“Like...ya know...for the wedding night,” he wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh again. There was melancholy in her laugh though, as hard as she tried to hide it. 

“No, we’ll probably just go back to my parent’s house.” 

“But...it’s...ya know…”

“Hate to break it to you, Zac, but we’ve already done it.” 

“Well I know _that_. But it’s still your wedding! You should have a special night.”

It was Natalie’s turn to shrug. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, scanning the room for Taylor. She couldn’t find him. She wondered if he was in the bathroom throwing up or something equally as embarrassing. 

“If it was me, I would...I would take you to a hotel. A fancy one.” 

“If it was you?” 

“Yeah I mean like...if I were marrying you. We would go to the fanciest hotel in Newnan and I would carry you across the threshold of the room.” 

Natalie giggled, her face flushing, “That’s not even...you’re supposed to do that in your house, not a hotel room!”

“It doesn’t matter! I would still do it.” 

“But I’m a whale!”

“No you’re not! You’re not even showing.” 

“Yes I am, Zachary, you just can’t tell because you’re a boy.” 

“Well I highly doubt that would stop me from being able to pick you up,” he said, their eyes meeting dangerously. He took a sip of water from her glass and continued. “I would carry you to the bed and lay you down and help you take off this humongous dress that makes you look like a cupcake.” 

Natalie yelped with laughter, causing a few heads to turn. She smiled politely and waved, hoping the guests wouldn’t come over to talk to her. She turned back to Zac, her eyes begging him to continue. 

“I would kiss your neck and make sure you felt good. It wouldn’t be rushed or sloppy because neither of us is drunk. We would remember it. Like you should on your wedding night.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I’d make you come more than once, each time better than the last.” 

Natalie’s eyes widened, shocked to hear what was coming out of her now brother-in-law’s mouth. She wondered if he and Taylor talked about her, since Taylor had never been able to make her orgasm. She hoped it was just a coincidence. 

She turned her head, her eyes inches from Zac’s. If she were a different girl, she would have slipped away from the reception, her hand brushing dangerously with Zac’s, and found somewhere to hike her dress up and let him do whatever he wanted to her. Her mind reeled with fantasy - up against the courtyard wall, in the church bathroom, in a car. Anywhere would do. If she were a different girl, she would run away with her husband's brother. But then again, if she were a different girl, she wouldn’t have gotten pregnant and this wedding wouldn’t be happening in the first place. 

But she wasn’t a different girl. So she waited for the party to die down and rode with her parents back to their house, Taylor drifting off in the seat beside her. They climbed into the guest bed and fell asleep. 

She dreamed about Zac.


End file.
